


A New Empire

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: The Jedi order in ruin, the Republic morphed into an Empire. All this while Anakin Skywalker battles for everything he has fought for hanging in the balance.
Series: Class Project [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 2





	A New Empire

“High ground.” The words rang in Anakin’s ears as he stood on the mining droid in a river of lava. He stood on the droid, looking up at Obi-wan. 

“Do not underestimate me Obi-wan,” he exclaimed, “Don’t make me kill you.”

Obi-wan looked down at him in shock and horror. 

“Don’t try it!” Obi-wan exclaimed.

A hint of a smile crossed over Anakin’s face. Then, time seemed to slow for him. He closed his eyes for an instant, looked deep within himself, he thought of all the pain the Jedi had caused, all the anger he had towards Obi-wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda. Then as if a flood gate opened, even more rage, hatred and anger flooded his body and mind. His grip tightened on his lightsaber and his eyes opened. Obi-wan saw the hate and anger in them. 

The dark side pulsing through his body felt like nothing he had experienced before. In the blink of an eye Anakin leapt high into the air, doing a flip, with the dark side hastening his movement. He saw Obi-wan swing his lightsaber up at him, just narrowly missing his legs. Before Obi-wan could turn around, Anakin landed behind him and plunged his lightsaber into Obi-wan’s back.

Obi-wan looked down at the sapphire blade in disbelief. Anakin extinguished his blade, turned, and pushed Obi-wan to the ground.

“You should have joined me,” he said as he pushed Obi-wan down to the riverbank.

He stood for a moment, looking at Obi-wan, gasping for air.

“You were the Chosen One!” Obi-wan barely managed to yell. 

“Goodbye old friend.”

As Obi-wan laid on his back panting his left arm caught fire, from the heat of the lava river. His screams delighted Anakin for a moment, but as the flamed began to consume the body of his old master, he felt a ping of sadness. 

Anakin picked up Obi-wan’s lightsaber from the ground and began making his way back to the landing pad, where Padme awaited him. 

Once he got back to the landing pad, he walked up the ramp of Padme’s cruiser and saw C3PO.

The droid was startled to see him.

“Oh, master Ani!” the droid exclaimed “where is Master Kenobi?”

“Do not speak his name threepio.”

“I meant no offense sir.”

Anakin could almost feel the fear from the droid.

“Where is she?”

“She is in the captain’s quarters,” replied the droid.

“Prepare the ship for takeoff,” said Anakin as he stormed past the gold droid.

“At once sir.”

Anakin walked back into the captain’s quarters and saw her lying on the bunk. He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. She looked so peaceful and yet so destressed. 

A tear ran down Anakin’s face. “Everything will be alright Padme. I promise.”

As he knelt by her bed her bed, Anakin felt a dark force nearby. Palpatine was here. 

He ran to the cockpit to find C3P0.

“Threepio hurry!”

He then ran to the ramp and tried to calm himself.

He looked down at Obi-wan’s lightsaber, still in his hand. “What am I doing?” he thought.

Emotions began flooding him and he had to calm himself. After a moment he walked down the ramp and onto the pad. He looked up and saw a small shuttle preparing to land.

The shuttle landed and a squad of eight clones walked out and stood on either side of the ramp. A moment later a hooded figure slowly walked down the ramp. Anakin walked up to him and knelt. 

“Lord Vader, where is Kenobi?” Palpatine asked, looking down at Anakin.

“He is dead master.” Anakin then raised Obi-wan’s lightsaber for the dark lord to examine.

“Keep it Lord Vader. What is she doing here?”

Anakin could feel the anger coming from his new master.

“She came looking for me. That’s how Obi-wan found me.”

“I know foolish boy. Where is she?”

“She is on the ship. She was injured, she needs medical attention.” 

Palpatine walked past him towards Padme’s ship.

“I shall attend to her,” Palpatine said.

Anakin could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Master what are you going to do?”

Palpatine stopped. “Silence Lord Vader!” he exclaimed.

“No.” Anakin said defiantly.

In a flash Palpatine turned and a blast of lighting flew from his hands and hit Anakin. Anakin has never felt this much pain before. He could feel the rage coming from Palpatine.

After what seemed like an eternity the lightning subsided.

“You will not touch her,” he said.

“Oh, my dear boy you will learn,” Palpatine laughed.

Another volley of force lighting flew at Anakin, but this time he ignited Obi-wan’s lightsaber and blocked the lighting. 

The lighting subsided and he heard Palpatine say “kill him.”

Anakin somersaulted backwards towards the clones. Blocking their volley of blaster fire with the lightsaber, he force-pulled the nearest clone to him, using him as a shield. He then Force-pushed the now dead clone to the next clone and dispatched the next two with his lightsaber. With five reaming clones he threw the lightsaber at one, hitting him in the chest, pulled the saber back to him, jumped in the air and quickly slew the remaining clones.

Anakin then turned his attention to the Dark Lord of the Sith. 

“You are a fool boy,” Palpatine said as he drew his lightsaber.

“You lied to me from the beginning, didn’t you?”

“You could have been so much more Vader. Amidala was never going to be part of it though. So now you will both die.”

The Sith Lord then drew his lightsaber and ignited the crimson blade. Anakin could see a smile cross the Dark Lord’s face. Anakin drew stood tall and drew both his own lightsaber and Obi-wan’s. 

Palpatine leapt in the air towards Anakin. With all his strength and anger Anakin force pushed the Sith Lord while midair and ran towards him. Letting the Dark Side of the Force consume him Anakin unleashed all his anger and hate on the deceitful master. 

Anakin unleashed blow after blow with both lightsabers on Palpatine. He easily blocked every counterattack that Palpatine tried to use. Anakin knew that after his battle with Windu and Yoda that his master was weakened. 

Anakin kept on his attack and saw an opening and drove both his lightsabers into Palpatine. 

“Goodbye old friend,” Anakin said as the dark light left his master’s eyes.

Anakin then ran back to Padme’s ship and found C3P0 in the cockpit. 

“Get us to Coruscant!”

“Yes master Ani.”

The ship then lifted and left the planet of Mustafar.

Once on Coruscant the ship went straight to the medical district. Once there Anakin picked Padme up and carried her inside.

Inside Anakin began yelling for doctors and they were escorted into the labor room. At her bedside, and for what seemed like an eternity, Anakin waited. Two children were born, one boy and one girl.

“You did so well Padme.” Anakin whispered.

Padme looked up at him and he could see the sadness and despair on her face.

“Everything will be alright. Palpatine is dead. I will be the new emperor,” he tried to assure her. 

“I can’t follow you in this Anakin,” she said back to him.

“You will learn to.”

Anakin then left her room and went to the pods where his twin children were being tended to by droids. A smile crept across his face.

“We will be the most powerful Sith ever,” He thought to himself.

He smiled down at his children, thinking of all that they would accomplish together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
